Brarl Moments: Unexpected
by Kalois101
Summary: When Bree decided to divorce Orson, she didn't expect her life to turn out like this. Bree/Karl. There thoughts and feelings throughout their relationship.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Desperate Housewives or any of its Characters. If I did, Orson would've died in the crash, not Karl.

**Summary**: When Bree decided to divorce Orson, she didn't expect her life to turn out like this. Bree/Karl. There thoughts and feelings throughout their relationship.

**A/N**: The dialogue from this Chapter comes from Episode 24 of Season 5.

**Chapter One**: 'Breech of Ethics'

[Bree Hodge's POV]

Bree Hodge stormed into her Lawyers office, burning with anger at what she thought he had done. She saw him sitting casually in his chair with his propped up comfortably on his desk, reading through his papers. Karl Mayer. That was his name. The lying, cheating, undeniably attractive (though, if asked, Bree _would_ deny it) ex-husband to one of her best friends, Susan.

She slammed the door shut, harshly, to gain his attention. He looked up from his papers to look at her, not in the least bit surprised to see her there, or so it seemed.

"What were you thinking?" She demanded of him.

"First tell me if it worked, then I'll tell you what I was thinking." He answered back, knowing he had the upper hand in this argument. Bree bit back a scream of frustration; she was trying to keep herself calm until she got the answers she wanted.

"Don't be glip." she snapped at him. Looking into his gorge… his eyes, she asked him a question she was sure she knew the answer to. "Did you hire someone to attack Orson?"

"…Yes." He said slowly, almost unwillingly, as if he was afraid of what she would do. Bree felt her anger rise again. Sure, she did want to divorce Orson, just not at the expense of his wellbeing.

"Are you insane?" Bree asked, already knowing the answer to _that_ question, and turned her back to him (which was a good thing as she felt that she had stared at him a _bit_ too long) and placed her bag down on a table towards the back of the room. "You're thug tried to strangle him." She exclaimed, angrily.

"If he had tried to strangle him he'd be dead." Karl said in a highly dismissive tone. Bree turned towards, extremely unimpressed in the way he was talking to her. "Look, Orson had the upper hand in this divorce, we needed to regain it."

"Not by resulting to physical violence." Bree stated, appalled by the way he was handling this. "I'd have never of given my permission for that."

"That's why I didn't ask you." He stated, as if what he was doing was right. Bree felt like he was adding fuel to her anger, Dammit, it was her divorce, not his, and _she _should decide what happens, not him.

Karl took his musc… his legs down of his desk and sat forward; like he was leaning to get a better look at her. "What's your beef here Bree?" he asked.

"My beef is that from the minute I walked into this office," Bree started to vent, pointing to his office door for emphasis, glad to be able to get some of her anger off of her chest. "You have pulled me deeper and deeper into your moral zest pool!" She took a step towards him, angrily placing her hands on her hips.

"Please," Karl said a smirk forming on his lips. "That is exactly why you hired me." Deep down, Bree knew he was telling the truth, but that was very, very deep down. "Face it, you were tired of playing the good girl, you knew it was time to play dirty."

"I wanted to protect what was mine, you have turned me into someone I don't recognise." Bree told him truthfully. She didn't recognise herself anymore, it was like she was a completely different person… and that scared her; more than she cared to admit.

"And you've loved any minute of it." Karl stated, as if he was telling her what she was feeling.

"No I haven't." Bree denied furiously.

"Yes you have." Karl countered, leaping out of his seat. Bree felt herself starting to stare again, and quickly diverted her eyes from his. "And so have I." Bree stared at him in shock; did he really enjoy screwing up peoples lives that badly?

"Because the truth is," he continued, coming around his desk to stand in front of her. "I think you're the most interesting woman I've ever met." Bree was mesmerised watching his lips that she almost, _almost_, didn't hear what he said, though she was sure she had misheard.

"What?" She questioned, hoping that she had misheard. The look in his eyes though gave her all the confirmation she needed, and she the noticed that the room had suddenly heated up. "Karl," she managed to say, before flipping her red locks over her shoulder and walked away to pick up her bag. "If I haven't been clear about how I feel about you, I apologise for any ambiguity." Bag now in hand, and with her breathing under control, Bree turned back towards him. "Understand this, I detest you." It was true; she detested the way he made her feel.

"No you don't," Karl said, his eyes boring into hers. "I can see it in your eyes, you want me to go over there, pull you up against me, and kiss you till your knees buckle."

Bree felt a lump forming in her throat, and noticed that her heart rate had also increased. _Damn him._ Thoughts of Susan and Orson (Funny how she thought of her best friend before her husband) rushed through her mind. She managed to swallow the lump, before managing to gasp out, "You're fired."

"Good," Karl said, beginning to move towards her. Good? Good! How was it good that he was fired? Men were so confusing. He continued to walk towards her, whilst saying, "That keeps this from being a breech of ethics."

Susan and Orson once again entered Bree's mind as Karl stalked towards her, but they were gone just as quickly as they came. Why? Because Karl had encircled her waist with his strong, muscular arms and pulled her roughly against him, his lips connecting with hers. Bree felt herself melting into his embrace. And then… he pulled away, tilting his head slightly to judge her reaction.

Karl had unknowingly awakened something in Bree, something that she had kept locked away for a long time. And now… now Bree was ready to let it loose. "My knee's haven't buckled yet." She said coyly knowing he'd get the message.

He smiled slightly and tenderly placed his hands on her cheeks, pulling her face towards his, meeting her lips once again, as he hands ran through he red locks. Bree's hands roamed over his back, feeling the muscles there. She was surprised at how good it felt.

**A/N: How was it? Good? Bad? Ugly? Please let me know. Also if there's any moment on screen that you really want me to do, then just let me know and I'll do my best. I'll also do some off-screen moments, so if you have any ideas for them please let me know.**

**Also I do plan to go as far as 6x09 canonically , and then I can either continue in Canon and kill Karl or go AU and keep him alive. Let me know what you think I should do.**


End file.
